¡Los poke-espías!
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: el increible mundo de pokemon con Ash como espía romane...aventura...espías,¿Que mas pedir?
1. chapter 1

**hey,gente,bienvenidos a un nuevo tipo de fanfic en mi cuenta,esta vez,de espías,¿saldra bien?**

 **Primer capítulo:**

 **«espías»**

-es hora de hacer un informe semanal

El chico tecleo unos números en la ranura "contraseña" y se abrió una carpeta de nombre «informes semanales»

- _esta semana he descubierto algo interesante,_ _el equipo rocket esta planeando algo,aun no se que exactamente pero parece peligroso,mas información la próxima semana_

envió el informe por correo y cerró todas las pestañas

cerró el ordenador y lo tiró en la cama

otro chico de su misma edad,osea,24 años,entro como si nada en la habitación sentándose al lado del chico antes mencionado.Era rubio,con el pelo despeinado y ojos esmeralda

-hey Alex,buenos días-dijo el chico rubio

-Roy,que susto me has pegado-escondió con disimulo el ordenador debajo de una chaqueta(remera)

-no sabía que era tan feo

-yo si

-tus bromas...mejor no digo nada

-pues que bien,anda,vamos,tengo hambre

-que novedad-salieron de la habitación

bajaron las escaleras y fueron el comedor

(mientras en la oficina del jefe Giovanni,una chica confirmaba las dudas de su superior)

-Así es señor,como suponía usted desde hace tiempo,sospechamos que hay un espía entre nosotros,pero aun no sabemos quien es

-tenemos que encontrarlo rápido,no sabemos cuanta información pudo haber traspasado a nuestros rivales-solo se veía el respaldo de la silla,el hombre no se dejaba ver fácilmente,menos por una cadete como la chica allí presente

-si señor

-encontrarlo,cuanto antes mejor y avisadme cuando tengáis novedades o sepáis quien es

-si señor,adiós señor-la chica salió a toda prisa de la oficina

-no espero que sea fácil encontrarte pero te encontraré,no lo dudes-susurró con rabia Giovanni

(en el comedor,Ash comía como ya es costumbre en él,mientras su amigo lo miraba avergonzado)

-¿Tanto te cuesta comer normal?

-Si,ya me conoces-siguió devorando la comida

-por desgracia...¿Bueno,y tienes alguna misión para hoy?

-si,tengo que ir a ciudad celeste,y investigar a la líder de su gimnasio local

-oh,Misty Waterflower,he oido mucho de ella,dicen que es muy fuerte

-me da igual lo fuerte que sea,solo voy a investigar,no a luchar

-supongo pero...y si te descubre,tendrás que luchar con ella...

-no lo hará,soy de los mejores agentes del equipo rocket

-no te confíes,la chica es lista y si te descuidas...

-ya dije que no,bueno,me iré preparando,saldré en una hora-se despidió de su amigo y corrió a su habitación a ordenar su mochila,guardo ropa para cambiarse,sus pokebolas y el ordenador para hacer apuntes rápidos además de un cuaderno pequeño

-con esto bastará,vamos pikachu-su amigo roedor se subió a su hombro

se subieron al helicóptero que les llevaría a ciudad Celeste

varias horas después llegaron

-ya sabes que hacer,infiltrarse,no mezcles trabajo con relaciones,esto es trabajo,metetelo en la cabeza

-si señor-se despidió de su superior,y puso rumbo al gimnasio al cual nunca había ido...o eso creía él

 ** _flashback_**

- _Bueno Ash,debes infiltrarte entre los agentes del equipo rocket y ganarte su confianza,cada semana debes enviar un informe para que sepamos tu situación_

 _-esta bien-Ash trató de acercarse a las instalaciones pero en su intento tuvo un accidente y parte de sus recuerdos quedo borrado temporalmente,no recordaba sus viajes,mucho menos a sus amigos de infancia_

 _-maldición-se quejó,un hombre con traje que paseaba por el bosque con guarda-espaldas a los lados le vio herido,le ayudó a recuperarse y le después de superar unas pruebas,le dio trabajo entre los agentes del equipo rocket,este desde entonces investiga desde adentro al equipo rocket y enviando informes a sus verdaderos superiores,de los hombres z,una organización secreta dedicada a tirar abajo organizaciones malvadas como esta_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Cada vez se acercaba más al gimnasio y sin saber porque,sus nervios iban en aumento

Ash,ahora llamado Alexander Rogers,había cambiado bastante,su pelo estaba mas corto y despeinado,a parte,era rubio,también era mucho mas alto y musculoso,nadie lo reconocería si lo viera

Ash tocó la puerta seriamente

Misty,aun líder del gimnasio,lo recibió,era mas alta y su pelo era mucho mas largo y recogido en una coleta

-hola,perdona,el gimnasio esta cerrado

-no vengo a retar a nadie,he oído que necesitan alguien que les ayude porque viene demasiada gente

-oh...pues si,pase,pase-lo invito a pasar

-Gracias-Misty le pidió que mostrara su nivel y Ash se lució,Misty quedo encantada y lo contrató además le dio una habitación en la que dormir

-Muchas gracias eh...

-Misty,¿y tu?

-Alexander,pero puedes llamarme Alex

-Encantada Alex,nos vemos mañana

-¡espera!,¿quierez salir a tomar algo?

-no se,mañana habra mucho trabajo...

-venga,solo un rato,y luego nos vamos

-esta bien...

 _los dos salieron y se divirtieron,llegaron algo tarde y nada mas tocar sus camas,quedaron dormidos completamente_

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo,¿Que les pareció?,¿Les gusto?,si este fic tiene mucho apoyo,pondre gente de los comentarios en el fic,bueno,¡adioooos!**


	2. hora de trabajar

**Hola gente,aquí yo de nuevo con mi poke-espía y mi líder de gimnasio favs**

Ash dormía plácidamente en su cama,aunque su sueño pronto tendría fin

son las 5 de la mañana pero para Misty...es demasiado tarde

-LEVANTA AHORA MISMO-Misty lo tiró cual almohada al suelo,ya no había esa amabilidad de ayer por ningún lado,solo su carácter gruñón que no había menguado en estos años,solo en crescendo

-¡Au!Misty-Ash se sobo el brazo

-¿No creerás que te iba a dejar durmiendo todo el día?

-¿Todo el día? Para tu información, son las 5 de la mañana-señalo nada contento el reloj de pared

-lo se, pero tenemos que empezar a preparar el gimnasio para los retadores

-¿preparar el gimnasio? Yo vine para batallar, no para ser ama de casa-se levantó indignado

-¿Si? Pues lo siento niño de mama pero aquí se viene a esto y luego a luchar, si no te gusta, ya sabes donde esta la puerta

A Ash no le hacía gracia que Misty le mandará, mucho menos a limpiar pero ya que si no estaba aquí no podía hacer su trabajo real... tuvo que morderse la lengua

-esta bien, ya voy-cogio una toalla y se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida para comenzar a limpiar

-Muy bien-Cuando Ash bajo a la zona de la piscina, Misty estaba limpiando, tenía un short azul y una blusa verde agua, sus zapatos eran rojos y tenía el pelo suelto

-Bien, ¿que puedo hacer?

-Puedes empezar por ayudarme a limpiar la piscina por esa zona

Los dos limpiaban en sus respectivas zonas aunque de vez en cuando Misty miraba a Ash para revisar su trabajo

-Arceus... que calor-Ash trató de quitarse la camisa pero rápidamente Misty le paró los pies

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?

-hace calor y... bueno, yo...

-Nada de quitarse la camisa, más respeto por Arceus

-Lo siento, pero es que hace tanto calor...

-iré a prender los ventiladores, no te muevas

-gracias...-sonrió

Mientras Misty iba a prender los ventiladores, Ash observaba el gimnasio, le sonaba bastante a pesar de que estaba seguro que no había pisado antes este lugar

-Ya esta-aplaudio sacando a Ash de su trance

-Menos mal, sentía que moría

-No seas exagerado Alex

-Pero es que de verdad hace mucho calor

-Sigue trabajando y te distraes, además de hacer lo que deberías estar haciendo-lo miro indignada

-ya, ok, ya trabajo

Terminaron a las 7:30

-Bien,ahora a darle de comer a los pokémon

-Aghhhhhh-Ash se estiró la cara perezoso, normalmente no era así pero es que había dormido tres horas y no era favorable para su cuerpo... ni para ningún cuerpo humano

-No te quejes, tu al menos has dormido, yo no dormí por culpa del alcohol, efecto secundario de esas endemoniadas bebidas

-¿Enserio? A mi me hace el efecto contrario

-que suerte... anda, vamos a darles de comer a los pokémon

-claro -se divirtió dando de comer a los pokemon, eran muy divertidos y hacían trucos bastante geniales

-Tus pokémon son puro oro Misty

-No exageres

-yo no miento cuando se trata de los pokémon-la miró fijamente con una sonrisa, Misty lo miró también hipnotizada por su mirada, poco después desvío la mirada incómoda

-Entonces... Gracias por tu comentario, mis pokémon están contentos de escuchar que alguien mas los valora a parte de mi, normalmente los retadores que son de 10 años e inmaduros comienzan a despreciar a mis pokémon porque no aceptan que les ganen

-En mi época no era así

-en la mía tampoco...Por cierto, ¿cuantos años tienes?

-24,voy para 25

-oh, pues yo tengo 25

-de verás?, entonces somos de la misma época

-así es... Bueno, en cinco minutos empiezan las batallas, ve a prepararte

-claro- fue a su habitación a cojer a pikachu, squirtle y a vaporeon

Bajo corriendo a la zona de la piscina para empezar a combatir, amaba combatir y hacía tiempo que no había tenido tiempo de combatir

-Bien Alex, este será tu primer combate oficial en mi gimnasio, el es Ron,el retador

-Encantado Ron-le tendió la mano

-Si, si, anda, empezemos-masco su chicle desinteresado

-De acuerdo-Misty se colocó en las gradas para observar el combate, los chicos se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones

-Sal ahora Raichu-Ron lanzó al aire su pokebola, de un destello salió Raichu cayendo en una plataforma flotante de la piscina

-con que Raichu... Bien, pikachu, adelante compañero-Pikachu saltó de su hombro a una de las plataformas

-¿Pikachu? Amigo, se nota que no sabes nada

-se mas de lo que crees, creeme

-eso ya lo veremos, Raichu, salta hacia adelante para acercarte a Pikachu

Raichu a una velocidad vertiginosa se acercó a Pikachu

-Ahora, cola férrea -Raichu saltó hacia Pikachu con una cola férrea, cuando Raichu estaba por rozar a pikachu, este salto a la plataforma de al lado sorprendiendo tanto a Ron y su pokémon como a Misty

-pikachu, quédate ahí hasta que te indique

-pi-asintio el pequeño pokémon

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?, Nadie esquiva a mi Raichu y sale de rositas como si nada, Raichu, a él, ataque rápido y cola férrea-Raichu impacto contra Pikachu y luego le atacó con su ataque cola férrea, pikachu salió volando pero cayo elegantemente en una plataforma, su cara no lucía cansada a comparación con la de su evolución

-¿eso es todo?-no lo pudo evitar, su carácter infantil de años atrás resurgió- _¿que me pasa?, yo no soy así_

-NO,VAMOS RAICHU, LEVANTA-Raichu estaba muy cansado y no quería levantarse

-Pikachu, termina con esto, cola férrea-Pikachu salto de plataforma en plataforma hasta impactar de lleno en Raichu, Raichu acabo noqueado y ya no pudo levantarse

-¿QUE? Yo no voy a aguantar que un tonto adulto me gane, volveré cuando no estés tu-salio indignado del gimnasio sin siquiera despedirse

Misty bajo hasta donde estaba Ash y lo felicitó

-Buen trabajo Alex, me sorprende la resistencia de este pequeñín-se pusó a la altura del pokémon para acariciarlo

-pikaaaa-pikachu disfrutaba de las caricias de Misty, este tampoco la recordaba pero al igual que su entrenador, Misty se le hacía familiar

Pikachu miró a su entrenador y este le miró a él, los dos pensaron lo mismo aunque en distinto idioma

 _Aquí esta pasando algo raro y hay que averiguarlo_

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, que tal, ¿les gusto?**


End file.
